Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown-Epilogue
by Tashasaurous
Summary: *Set within the SM CCM Universe*-Set where both "Sailor Moon Side" and "Pokemon Side" Left off: With both floods behind them, it's time for Sailor Moon's group and the rest of the Sailor Team to reunite and begin their Johto League Journey...yet this was just the prologue of their upcoming new battle for the fate of the Realm of Light. (Part Four of the Four Part Story)


_**Sailor Moon and The Ice Age Meltdown-EPILOGUE.**_

 **Author's note: Finally, the Epilogue of "Sailor Moon and the Ice Age Meltdown" has arrived at last! Enjoy!**

 **I don't own any rights to Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Pokemon, Shrek, Cardcaptors or Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

 _ **TASHASAUROUS Present...**_

 _ **A Sailor Moon, Ice Age, Shrek, Cardcaptor Sakura, Pokemon and Kingdom Hearts crossover...**_

 _ **SAILOR MOON AND THE ICE AGE MELTDOWN:  
EPILOGUE.**_

 _Where we last seen Sailor Moon's group..._

What seemed like forever since they entered the Passage of Time was actually more like about five minutes for Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss as they traversed from the Ice Age back to the Present. Their thoughts on what they and the past selves of their six new friends had gone through, and that they have so much to tell to the rest of the Sailor Team.

Sailor Moon also thought about the ghosts of Manny's first family she'd seen briefly, and wondered why they appeared talking to her. Could it be the result of the Silver Crystal? Whatever it was, they wanted Manny to be happy and despite having been together again for 20,000 years, it was weird how they excepted that he was better off with Ellie and saying with the Sailor Team.

Either way, even though she still worried for the Herd's future in the Present, she decided she'll figure something out while on a journey through out the Johto Region, Besides, it's not like she and Sakura would be needing to use their Keyblades, right?

"You know, it's really weird." Sailor Moon spoke up, causing the others to gaze at her in confusion.

"What is?" Donkey asked.

"How Sakura and I got our own Keyblades while we were in the Ice Age. Not that they didn't help us out, but I just don't get how it was possible. Sure Sora was secondly picked over Riku but that was mainly Ansem and Maleficent's fault, it's just...weird." Sailor Moon explained.

"I know what you mean, Serena. But maybe we'll figure something out when we get home. We have plenty of time, right?" Sakura smiled, and even though it made her feel bad for not saying anything about the fact she met Riku and Mickey, she wasn't completely worried...not yet, anyway.

"She's right. You worry too much sometimes, Meatball head." Shrek agreed, smiling as he gently placed a hand onto Sailor Moon's shoulder which earned him a smile in return.

"Yeah, Princess. We saved giant fish monsters, crumbling rocks, and even the Flood for some reason. What more can they smack us with?" Donkey added optimistically.

Puss nodded in agreement, saying, "You shouldn't worry something as that. There is an adventure in the Land of Johto waiting, with all of us and our friends to support and be with you."

"Besides, we can still travel with Ellie, Crash and Eddie. It'll work out." Sailor Mini Moon agreed.

Seeing how her friends and future daughter were right, Sailor Moon smiled with a nod. Knowing that she had her friends and family by her side, they can accomplish any kind of task. As the Sailor Team, they were the Warriors of the Realm of Light.

"Thanks, guys." She replied.

It wasn't long before they found what they were looking for and, with excitement as they saw the image of their friends in the portal leading into the Present ahead of them, Sailor Moon and the Sailor Team hurried to enter so that they can reunite with the rest of the Sailor Team.

* * *

 _Present Day-Where we last seen Ash's group..._

"Sisters. Can't live with them, you can't live without them." Crash shrugged, and Eddie nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm wonder where Serena and the others are. We still haven't seen them yet." May realized for the first time, and the rest of the group discovered that she's right. For the past three days, they haven't seen or heard of their six missing friends who had traveled back in time and should have been back by now.

"I hope nothing bad happened to them." Ash muttered, concerned, with Pikachu echoing those thoughts.

"Well, Lusie's still here, so they should still be alright, right?" Sid pointed out with a shrug, as Lusie nodded in agreement.

"I wish Sailor Moon was here. Too bad she missed out on this adventure." Ellie thought, a little sadly.

"That's for sure." Sailor Moon's voice spoke in agreement unexpectedly as the aforementioned Princess suddenly appeared right behind the female Mammoth, along with Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura, Shrek, Donkey and Puss who, having discovered that they were at the other side of this Valley and that there also wet patches and things similar to the aftermath of the Flood in the Ice Age, realized that their friends must've gone through a similar experience.

Their appearances, combined with the Leader's voice, startled the rest of the Sailor Team who turned and, to their relief and surprise, was the said group who smiled warmly at them, saying their names and quickly sharing embraces and hugs, finally reunited. Serena and Darien, and Shrek and Fiona shared loving kisses as any married couples would.

"How did you appear like that?" Ellie asked, surprised.

Realizing that three of their new friends still didn't know of the secrets yet, Sailor Moon's group felt awkward and shifted uncomfortly as they knew they had to explain the truth to Ellie, Crash and Eddie.

"Well...the thing is, I'm Serena and Mini Moon here is Rini and that's a long story." Sailor Moon admitted awkardly.

"Oh, they already know." Manny ensured them, confusing the six of them who just returned from the Past.

"They do?" Sailor Moon blinked, confused.

"We found out yesterday and...that's a long story too." Ellie smiled, "But it's okay. At least you kept to your promise, Sailor Moon."

Realizing that Ellie was talking about the promise she made to her in the Ice Age, Sailor Moon and her group smiled warmly, both in relief and happiness. Whatever happened here in the Present while they were gone made the female Mammoth and her adoptive brothers understand and were glad that they were finally back together again.

"Man, we have so much to tell you about our adventure!" Donkey began excitedly while Sailor Moon and Mini Moon de-transformed back into Serena and Rini, while Sakura decided to change back into her travel clothes when they made camp somewhere as New Bark Town was still a day or two away.

"We have much to tell you guys too." Lita replied, smiling.

Raye though, was half annoyed as she inquired to Serena, with folded arms and suspicion, "Which reminds me, Serena. How come you didn't come back when we were escaping for our lives too?" which quickly annoyed the latter while the other scouts gasped, realizing that the former was right-that and the fact that they and most of the others knew what was coming.

"Hey, I just got back from the Ice Age a few minutes ago, Raye! It's not my fault I didn't arrive on schedule via Time Traveling." Serena argued as she stormed over to her friend. As predicted, the two teenagers battled it out in yet another raspberry contest which had Ellie, Crash and Eddie confused while the rest of the Sailor Team all sighed, exasperated.

"There they ago...again." Sakura muttered with a sweatdrop. The others nodded in agreement.

"Wow...and I thought Crash and Eddie had childish fights." Ellie muttered, dumbfounded.

"Welcome to the 20th Century." Darien chuckled nervously.

After what seemed like hours which in reality was only about two or three minutes, Serena and Raye pouted before looking away from each other in annoyance. The former then noticed something, or rather, someone in the corner of her eye, and when she looked, she blinked in surprise she caught a glimpse of Jade who, along with Flash and Johnny, waved a goodbye to Misty and everyone else who knew her and waved back before the young blue haired trainer and her two Pichu turned and walked away.

Serena, and even Sakura, Shrek, Rini, Donkey and Puss who also noticed, stared in surprise and confusion. That girl looked...just like Misty. Who was she, though?

"Hey, Misty. I might be wrong here, but, was that a sister of yours?" Serena asked, curiously. It was the first thought that came into her head and half of her expected her friends to correct her for making such a silly assumption.

To her surprise, Misty replied as she confirmed, "That was Jade. My long lost-and-found twin sister. She's on her way to travel through out Kanto for Pokemon Contests, and would eventually arrive in Cerulean Gym."

The gingered haired trainer then grinned evilly as she snickered, "I'd like to see the looks on my older sisters' faces!"

That made the rest of the Sailor Team sweatdrop nervously when she said this, but none more so than Serena's group who, like Ash and the others ten minutes ago, were a little bit scared on that thought.

"They'll be pretty shocked." Serena remarked, nervously.

"I bet that's the best part of all." Sakura commented, a bit terrified.

"Oh yeah!" Serena suddenly remembered, turning to Ellie, Crash and Eddie and began, "We still have to-"

"Already sorted out, Serena." Kero cut her off, explaining. "Ellie, Crash and Eddie have the same spell as Manny, Sid, Diego, Shrek, Fiona, Donkey and Puss."

"Oh. Okay then." Shrek shrugged simply, admittedly surprised along with Serena, Rini, Sakura, Donkey and Puss who shared a glance.

"Well, at least we'll be able to catch up with each other's adventures, right?" Fiona pointed out with a small shrug.

Knowing that her Sister-In-Law was right, Serena nodded and turned to the three new members of their group, inquiring, "So, Ellie. You, and your brothers wanna join our herd?"

"Of course we would!" Ellie answered excitedly, with her Possum Brothers nodding in enthusiastic agreement.

"Then, welcome to the Sailor Team, Ellie, Crash and Eddie." Serena welcomed, turning to face the newly made entrance and better short cut, declaring leadershiply, "Now, it's onward to New Bark Town!"

"Yeah!" The rest of the group cheered as they and Serena punched the air above them in excitement, looking forward to the start of their next big adventure, one that wouldn't involve floods or fish monsters, and while Ash and the others had yet to reveal the men in the black coats and the white monsters and both groups revealing about Serena, Sakura and Ash's new Keyblades, they were going to stick together for whatever obstacle would await for them.

For the fun of it and Manny's happy agreement, Rini, Lusie, Sid, May and Max were allowed to ride on his back, while Crash and Eddie leaped off Ellie's back, sliding down her trunk and landed onto Diego's back as the Saber allowed them to ride on his back with a smile and soon enough everyone began to walk away as much bigger Sailor Team.

"Serena, who do you think is better, me or Diego?" Sid asked.

"Diego. It's not even close." Serena replied half sarcastically, making Ellie shocked yet smiling, and the rest of the Sailor Team smirking at Sid's slightly disappointed expression.

"Aha! Told ya." Diego laughed.

"Serena, you can't choose between Manny's kids." Ellie scolded.

"He's not my kid. Not even my dog." Manny spoke up for Serena, explaining half-sarcastically, "If I had a dog, and my dog had a kid, and the dog's kid had a pet, that would be Sid."

"Can I have a dog, guys?" Sid asked most of the Sailor Team.

"No." Serena, Manny, Shrek, Raye, Misty, Ash and Kero chorused.

The Sloth then turned to Fiona and asked hopefully, "Fiona, can I have a dog?"

"Well, let me think about it, sweetie." Fiona giggled.

"Fiona, we have to be consistent with him." Shrek gently warned his wife.

Serena laughed and suggested to Sid, "My two year old cousin already has a dog named Spike. You can play with him when we get back after the Johto League Silver Conference."

With Flooding adventures of the Past and Present behind them, Serena and the Sailor Team can finally begin their Johto League Journey, starting with New Bark Town, and wondering what new adventures would await for them along the way.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a mysterious, heavenly like place surrounded with nothing but white and light yellow clouds, Jessie, James and Meowth emerged and looked around in confusion. The last thing the trio remembered was being drifted away from the flood waters before losing consciousness.

"Where are we?" Jessie asked, as she and her companions walked around the foggy area.

"It's certainly foggy and warm." James remarked.

"Yeah, and unless my brain's playin' tricks on my, I keep hearin' some kind of chorus like an echo." Meowth agreed, nervously.

Unaware to the trio at the moment, they were in Heaven, because behind them, a group of elderly Wynut song a chorus, " _Wynuuuuuuut._ " before disappearing like ghosts.

"Ah! Now mine's doing the same!" James whined.

"Yeah, I'm hearing it ring in my ears." Jessie agreed.

A moment of pause.

The trio then flinched and huddled together, shivering in fright as they continued on, clinging to each other as they tried to find their way out.

"Did we blast off somewhere haunting?" Jessie shivered.

"Maybe we entered another dimension filled with ghosts." James guessed, quivering.

"Lucky us." Meowth quivered, sarcasm and fear in his voice. As the trio looked around nervously as they walked forward, they weren't looking where they were going, and...

 _ **CLANG!**_

They hit their faces into something hard and metal, flung backwards and landed hard on the cloudy flood, their eyes becoming swirls as they were seeing stars circle around their heads and hearing birds chirping in their tears. As they were dazed while trying to get their bearings, they were half aware of a white glow and an angelic figure appearing in front of them.

" _The three of you are not ready to join us. You are needed in the Realm of the Living. Go back to fufil your destinies, help the chosens who will save us all._ " The figure said, speaking in a female voice.

As the light faded along with the figure, Team Rocket groaned while holding their heads as they regained their bearings as they had hit the gates of Heaven, suddenly the trio felt themselves sinking into the clouds.

"Um...are you getting that sinking feeling?" Jessie asked, nervously.

"It feels like something's pulling me." James replied.

"Like an invisible force." Meowth added.

Realization hit them hard, as they began to disappear beneath the clouds and they began to panic.

"Oh no! Waaaaaahhh!" Team Rocket cried out in unison, before screaming as they sank beneath the clouds and began falling from the skies.

"I don't wanna be a pancake!" Jessie screamed hysterically.

"I want my Mommy!" James wailed childishly.

"How did we end up standin' in the clouds?" Meowth exclaimed, horrified and confused.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF _AGAAAAAIIIIN!_ " Team Rocket exclaimed before their worlds went black...

* * *

Moaning, feeling a bit sore, exhausted and disorientated, not to mention wet but drying out in the sun, one by one, Team Rocket opened their eyes as each of them mentally wondered where they were. Hovering over them were the relieved looks of Rini, Max, Donkey, and Sid who had been pushing water out from the trio's lungs.

"Are you guys okay?" Donkey asked, worriedly.

"We saved you, Team Rocket!" Sid informed Jessie, James and Meowth, very relieved. When he and the other three discovered Team Rocket floating along the river done by the Flood, they pulled them out and resuscitated them.

Seeing the four 'twerps''s faces, Team Rocket jolted fully awake and leaped to their feet, a couple inches away from them as they exclaimed in shock, surprise and confusion, "The four members of the Sailor Twerps!"

"What are you brats doing here and where have you and that donkey of yours been, Future-Twerp?" Jessie demanded.

"Hey, we were busy up until half an hour ago and for your information, we just saved your lives!" Rini argued, glaring at the older woman in annoyance for her ungratefulness.

"I don't remember you being around the time of the Flood!" Jessie grumbled.

"Well, I'm grateful." James pointed out, relieved that he and his friends are alive.

"Yeah, and I was havin' a really weird dream that we were in some foggy place with invisible ghosts around us." Meowth added, having vague memories of being dead, but that was pretty much it.

"How did you guys end up in that situation?" Max asked, skeptically.

"None of your business!" Meowth snapped.

"Apart from the fact that we're practically starving and haven't eaten in three days." James moaned, but as he took a step back, he stepped on something that made a loud crunch underneath his boot which made him and the others freeze. When he lifted his foot to see what he stepped on, to Team Rocket's confusion and Sid's fear, it was an Acorn...

Or at least pieces of it.

"Uh oh...now you've done it." Sid muttered worriedly.

"Why, what's wrong?" James asked, confused. Until he and his friends heard a horrified scream and when Team Rocket turned around, there stood Scrat who, having just found his Acorn on the ground after spending three days outside of the Valley looking for it after washing up on the shores of Johto a month ago after escaping the Volcanic eruption, held a horrified and shocked expression.

His Acorn! His precious Acorn! Crushed by this blue haired idiotic human!

(Chinese Cymbols chinging in the background)

Oh, that drew the line this time! He's gonna get these three clowns! Standing in a fighting stance, Scrat glared angrily at Team Rocket who, seeing the angry glare, became worried while a terrified Sid backed away, pushing the confused Rini, Donkey and Max with him to avoid the Ice Age Squirrel's wrath as memories of what happened to him 20,000 years ago returned to his mind.

"Uh oh...!" James squeaked, worriedly.

"Now you've done it...!" Jessie muttered, scaredly.

"I d'ink it's time we'd blasted off..." Meowth muttered in fear.

"Aaaah!" Scrat battle cried.

Team Rocket chuckled nervously and tried to peace-talk with the rodent, "Maybe we can talk about this..." before they were knocked back when Scrat launched himself onto the trio's heads and the trio ended up running away.

"I'm very sorry! It was an accident! Ow! Oh, ow! Eeey!" James screamed girlishly while Scrat kicked and whacked him on the butt and head before attacking Jessie and Meowth who ended up in the same result.

"Hey, I didn't do anything to you, little rat!" Jessie screamed, yelling out, "Ow! Stop it!"

"I don't even like Acorns! They taste like wet cardboard! Ow, ow, ow!" Meowth cried out.

Left with no choice, the trio were forced to run away, with Rini and three of her friends watching with sweatdrops.

"Should we do something about this?" Donkey asked, torn between going to rescue Team Rocket, and just leaving to rejoin the rest of the Sailor Team.

"If we do, that squirrel will attack us, and his punches and kicks are painful." Sid warned nervously.

"They'll be okay. Those guys get into those kinds of situations all the time." Rini shrugged dismissively.

"Yeah, let's back to the others. It won't be the last time we'll be seeing them...as usual." Max agreed, walking away with the other three gazing back to Team Rocket's retreating form before following him to head back to the others.

"Looks like Team Rocket's Dashing off Again! Ow ow ow ow ow! OW!" Team Rocket exclaimed in unison as they and Scrat vanished over the hill while the trio were still being attacked by the angry squirrel.

Even though Serena and all of her traveling companions had yet another happy ending to not one but two adventures of survival and friendship and love, their adventures would continue on as they would be facing more challenges and truths along the way.

As for Team Rocket and Scrat...well, you already know.

 _ **To be Continued...**_

* * *

 _ **Secret Ending: Organization XIII's Plot...**_

Xigbar knew he shouldn't feel anger. But he did. Not only did Ash Ketchum and most of the Sailor Team survive the Flood, but that eleven year old boy who shouldn't even be titled as a Keyblade Master took out that Thornside Nobody! On his own!

On top of that, the six missing members, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mini Moon, Sakura Avalon and three of those fools from the Fairytale World had returned from their own adventure, and yet there were no locations of the other two of the three new Keyblade wielders.

So when he, Demyx and Luxord returned to the Castle that Never Was, they reported this botched mission to the Superior, Xemnas just after Axel returned as the redhead had also failed in retrieving their missing 13th member.

"So the boy Ash Ketchum is one of the three chosen wielders. Who would have he had the power to do so?" A deepish voice, belonging to Xaldin surmised, grinning under his hood.

"And the King has rescued the life of one of the Sailor Team's recent but weakest member who was the one who brought them all together 20,000 years ago. This would mean he knows of our goal." Another one, Saix, added.

"So...does that mean we still have to find the other two knew wielders who aren't Roxas?" Demyx inquired, slumping as he wasn't looking forward to that. Three days in that dumb old Valley for nothing and not a single person had died or lost their Heart...except for Stump but that guy was an easy target.

"Not neccessarily." The Superior in the middle throne of the room informed. When the other members of the Organization, which only had seven of them left in total, turned to him, he continued, "In order for Ash Ketchum to have wield the Keyblade, he briefly touched Sora's. As did Sailor Moon within the nightmare of her Princess Lusie, but still touched none the less. The Keyblade chose their masters, and it appears Sora's decided to call upon other Keyblades to choose the other boy, and it would surprise me that Sailor Moon is chosen as well."

"Are you saying that Sailor Moon is the other chosen new wielder?" Axel asked, eyes widening in shock. "How do you know?"

"While not shown here in the Present, it's clear that the timing isn't just a coincidence. Same with Sakura, except unlike the Moon Princess and the Pokemon Master, the King has chosen her as his successor when he allowed her to burrow his Keyblade that chose him; not the one he gained from the Realm of Darkness, but another." The Superior explained.

"Meaning that, while we have yet to confirm it, the Keyblades of Sailor Moon and Sakura have appeared before them while they were in the Past." Saix realized, eyes narrowing.

' _That means it leads right back to Sora...and Roxas._ ' Axel thought, and while he knew he shouldn't be...he was...troubled by this revelation. Sure he knew he was still on Ash's hated list, the thought of that kid being one of the three new wielders didn't sit right with him. It's even worse when Sailor Dark Moon's sister is also a wielder of the Keyblade now, and it didn't help that both Sakura and King Mickey's powers were very similar.

"We may not have gathered any more hearts for the time being given Roxas's betrayal, we have succeeded in locating the three new wielders of the Keyblade; now the has come...for us to make our appearances to the Sailor Team." The Superior concluded.

When the other six members gazed at him again, he smirked underneath his hood.

"Should Roxas not be returned to us and Sora awakens, Sora, Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash Ketchum will be useful...to complete our Kingdom Hearts."

This meeting would mark an eventual ending of two Nobodies' friendship and one of them soon going on a road alone that would decide his ultimate fate, and a beginning of the next chapter of truth for the heroes of the Realm of Light to discover, awakenings, reunions and new friends...

As well as new enemies as well as old ones thought to never be seen again to appear once more.

 _ **To be Continued  
in  
Sailor Moon Johto League Journey-Season 10.**_

* * *

 **A/N: Thus ends the second chapter of "Sailor Moon's Ice Age Adventure" Trilogy and begins the three seasoned trilogy of Sailor Moon's Johto League Journey to fight against Organization XIII and compete in the Johto League Silver Conference.**

 **Thank you all so much for sticking to all four parts of this story! The adventures of our heroes continue on as they battle against Organization XIII from season 10 to season 12 of Sailor Moon!**

 **See you all in my other stories, both old and upcoming new, and may the Silver Crystal and Kingdom Hearts guide you!**


End file.
